Bardocks Son
by YouCanFindMeAtCannes
Summary: What if Goku never injured his head as a child and lived his life as any Saiyan would on another planet. What if he wasn't Earth's Hero? Could he love Chi-Chi the same? Can she love him?


Yay a new story! *dodges a tomato thrown at my face* This story came to me as I was thinking of new fanfiction word candy! If anyone still reads my stories… *cries* 8(! But for the people that do, I give you this. Thanks. Enjoy and as always, Be inspired.

Ch.1

For over twenty years I was abandoned on a planet I knew nothing of. Why was I here? What was my plan? The old man wouldn't tell me, but before I could take his life, he died of old age. He at least trained me the best anyone weakling could. I sat looking at the sunset from a large mountain I took refuge in; Ever since the old man died a few years back my contact with "humans" has been small. Besides the occasional campers and local wildlife I was pretty much alone. Saiyans were built for this, we didn't need companionship or weak emotions, but why would my people abandon me on this planet as an infant? It made no sense to me but who am I to question orders.

The sun disappeared behind the mountains in the distance; so I walked over to over to my bed located inside of a large cave I lived in and decided to call it a night.

*In the forest near by…*

"Dad, I think I'm capable of taking care of myself, I did compete in the martial arts tournament!" I unpacked my stuff inside of my new forest home, away from my over protective father. I mean, who could possibly be living out here? I carried more and more boxes inside of the small dome shaped house. Any other girl would dream of living inside of a palace, but not me. I wanted to live on my own, grind it out and earn my own way. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate everything my father has done for me but, with the death of my mother… I needed a change of environment. I could hear my father moving around in the kitchen moving boxes and arranging things, for him...this was a task. My father was about 9 or 10 feet tall and weighed over 750 pounds. I walked in and gave him a smile, "You know dad, if you just lift the heavy stuff, I can arrange and move stuff around". He smiled, "I just want to make sure you have everything you need Chi-Chi". I walked over to him and hugged him tightly, "Don't worry dad, I'll be fine out here. I just need a new environment with fresh clean air, you know how much I love the mountains nearby, especially the one with the large cave". I looked up at him and he smiled down at me.

"At least let me have a few guards around the house the first few days", always so concerned about my safety, having guards here would be like living in the palace all over again.

"Dad, no", I walked away and began unpacking again as he spoke to my back.

"Just a few hundred", he pleaded.

"No, dad", I would be fine, he had to trust me.

"Ok, twenty guards", He was working my final nerves.

"NO, DAD!" I yelled from the master bedroom.

I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed his large arm, "YOU can come visit anytime dad", he seemed to like this idea. "But I still need my personal space as well", He gave me a half smile as he spoke, "I just want you to be.." and I finished his sentence, "Safe, I know dad. Nothing will go wrong, you'll see!" We spent the rest of the evening unpacking and putting things in place and laughed and joked as we did. I decided that night I would put my cooking skills to the test for the first time…since mom died. I started taking out cooking utensils and pots. We stopped by the store earlier so I had everything I needed to cook a large meal, even though my dad would eat most of it. With the sound of my dad laying out utensils on the table and smoke coming from the cooking food on the stove, this felt like home.

*Back on the mountain*

I jumped out of my sleep. What was that delicious smell? I looked around; it had been so long since I had decent food. The old man was no master chef but he was food was much better than what I had been eating the past few years. I walked to the edge of the mountain and looked around. I immediately picked up the smell; it was only a few yards away. Could it be from a camp? I flew slowly to the once forest covered area and noticed a small house. Come to think of it there was some loud construction and noise here a few weeks back. Who would want to live all the way out here? I walked up slowly to the small house; the aroma was making my mouth water. I peeked inside a small window and saw a large man talking to a smaller woman. I stared at her for a while, she was beautiful. Her smile, her small frame, even her casual movements were attractive. Is he her husband? No, I could see a small resemblance or maybe I was fooling myself. They were placing large amounts of food on a table. My eyes grew wide as pool balls at the amount of food for just two people. At that moment I could feel a gun being placed against the back of my head. "Put your hands where I can see them". Some sort of guard, I guess patrolling the area; I'm guessing this woman and man were of some importance. I turned around and looked the man directly in his eyes. He seemed to be taken back by my looks, he was clearly afraid. My eyes were a light brown...it was a full moon. The old man attempted to cut off my tail, but it always grew back. Of course I wouldn't change, but this man would die here. I quickly grabbed his neck and broke it. His lifeless body fell to the ground as I went back to watching the woman and man enjoy their food.

After some laughs and the cleaning of dishes the man finally walked toward the door, "Finally", I whispered under my breath. She hugged him goodnight and placed a small kiss on his cheek. So they weren't husband and wife. Good.

"Be sure to keep your doors and windows locked Chi, I don't want any burglars or wild animals getting in", I gave my father a, You-have-told-me a thousand times look.

"I know dad, just get home safe and get some sleep, I'll be fine...And no guards outside!", We said our final goodbyes and he walked into the dark of the forest.

*Guard central station, near Chi-Chi's house*

Once Chi-Chi was out of site her father went into action, a guard hastily ran up to him, "Sir, how many guards tonight?" He was covered in full military grade amour.

"Only about fifty or so...this area seems to be safe, but don't take any chances", the guard looked satisfied at this response, he spoke through an arrogant smile, "We will do our best sir, nothing will happen to her with me on the job". They saluted each other and when the king was out of hearing range the guard called to another on his radio, "Heard anything from Raku since he went dark about forty five minutes ago?" someone responded from the other side, "No sir, still no sign of him, should we send back up?" The guard thought for minute, "No, we're fine, I'll go look for him myself". He cut off the radio before the other guard could respond and started his patrol around the small house.

*Inside the house*

Chi-Chi was exhausted, so she decided a shower and sleeping would be her final task of the day. She started some water and began to take off her clothes. She stepped into the shower and let the warm water run down her body. If she could sleep here she would every night. All the stress of the day running down the drain.

He climbed into the window determined to eat some food. He could hear the water running so apparently the woman was in the shower. He began to eat her leftovers in the fridge. The food was so good! He continued to eat until he heard the water turn off. He looked down in the fridge and noticed the mess he made; shelves were broken, food crumbs were everywhere. She would notice this in the morning. He let out a loud burp.

Chi-Chi stopped drying her hair and looked down the hall towards the kitchen, she could have sworn she heard someone burp. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked down the hall and turned on the kitchen light. He held his balance in a corner of the where the wall met the ceiling. She was naked under a towel and he was horny, but now was not the time. She noticed the fridge door was open, "What the hell?" She then saw the entire mess left in front and inside the fridge. She looked confused, "What happen…." She then noticed the window was open, she rolled her eyes and walked over and closed it, "Who left this open" Walking back over to the mess she decided she would leave it until tomorrow; talking over her shoulder as she walked back to her bedroom, "Just what I need a wild animal in here the first night, my dad would enjoy this". She changed into her pajamas and turned off the light and immediately fell asleep. He lowered himself from the corner. He was almost caught the first night stealing food; he couldn't let this gravy train be destroyed so quickly. He quietly climbed out the window and flew back to his cave in the mountains. Kakarott laid his head down on his bed, as he dreamed of what food he would be stealing next from his new female neighbor.

*Whoa! I had no idea that was Goku…he was soooo, Saiyan-ish? Is that even a word? O_o But anywho! I hope you guys liked it and I hope you hang in there with me until the end! I hope Goku doesn't hurt Chi-Chi! 8(! As always, Be inspired and Best wishes. Cannes P.S. – I have the best readers on the planet but don't tell the other authors! _!


End file.
